Mi Compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)
by leonhardtrose
Summary: Después del primer día de compartir el piso con Levi—y ya habían pasado dos meses—te diste cuenta de que tenías un problema. Te enamoraste de él. ¿El problema era? Él no estaba enamorado de ti. (Historia traducida al español)
1. Chapter 1

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

Tú te levantaste, bostezaste y te estiraste en tu cama. ¿Qué hora es? Le echaste un vistazo al reloj encima de la puerta. Siete y cuarto. Suspiraste. Es hora de levantarse.

Antes de que dejaras el dormitorio, miraste a la cama de tu compañero de piso. Y por supuesto que él hizo su cama luego de despertarse. No tenías el tiempo para hacer lo mismo con la tuya. De todas maneras, nadie va a entrar a tu habitación mientras estén en clases.

Generalmente, Levi es el humano más ordenado que jamás en tu vida hayas conocido. Cuando decidiste buscar a alguien para compartir el piso, nunca esperaste a esa clase de persona. Él literalmente te interrogo. Las preguntas eran lo suficientemente simples – cuales eran tus hábitos, qué tan seguido limpiabas tu habitación, eres una persona organizada. Realmente necesitabas donde acomodarte, así que mentiste sobre una cosa o dos…

Y ahora, después de haber vivido dos meses juntos, él descubrió que tú no eras tan ordenada como le dijiste aquella vez. Pero a él no parecía molestarle mientras hicieras tu cama y aspiraras, dos veces a la semana, la habitación que compartían.

Caminaste hasta la pequeña cocina que también te servía como comedor, para ver a Levi ahí, bebiendo té negro en su taza.

"Buenos días." Bostezaste de nuevo y te arreglaste la parte superior de tu pijama.

Él asintió, mirándote mientras tú abrías la nevera y decidías prepararte unos huevos revueltos. Te tomó 3 minutos prepararlos, cuando ya estuvieron listos te sentaste en el lado opuesto de Levi en la mesa y colocaste el plato en frente de ti.

"¿A qué hora te vas?" Preguntaste luego de haberte tragado el primer bocado de tu desayuno.

Tu compañero de piso no luce muy interesado en tu presencia. Él toma un sorbo de su taza, sosteniéndola con sus largos, y pálidos dedos y te mira por un momento, "Ya."

"Oh. Mis clases comienzan a las ocho y media," trataste de no hablar con la boca llena, pero fue inútil, "¿Y las tuyas?"

"Las mías también," él responde, terminando su té y yéndose de la cocina. Desde tu lugar, escuchaste la puerta cerrándose.

Tú frunciste el ceño. ¿Acaso habías dicho o hecho algo malo?

* * *

"Finalmente en casa…" susurraste mientras presionabas el botón del timbre. Tenías las llaves, pero realmente no tenías ganas de buscarlas en tu desordenada cartera. Como sea, Levi debía estar dentro porque los lunes sus clases terminaban a las 6:30pm y ya eran las 7pm.

Como supusiste, él estaba ahí, no muy contento.

"¿Perdiste las llaves de nuevo idiota?"

Pero que bonito saludo. Especialmente después de un largo día. Te encogiste de hombros y entraste al departamento.

Primero lo primero – comida. Te estabas muriendo de hambre. No tuviste tiempo para almorzar. Los lunes siempre eran así – clases de tres horas cada una, tiempo de estudio y unos pocos minutos de receso, y finalmente los seminarios. Al menos otros días eran mejores.

Cuando tu estómago estaba lleno, podías ponerte manos a la obra. Colapsaste sobre la cama. Levi te miraba mientras tú leías un libro y suspiraba ruidosamente de rato en rato.

"¿Podrías callarte de una vez?" él te pregunto finalmente.

"Lo siento."

"¿Mal día?"

Y eso es totalmente inesperado. Levantaste la mirada para ver a Levi. Él te está observando, sin una pizca de curiosidad en su rostro lleno de aburrimiento.

"Como siempre," respondiste volviendo otra vez a tu lectura.

"Anda a dormir," él dice y repentinamente añade, "No puedo soportar tus estúpidos quejidos. Mañana tus clases comienzan a las 10 en punto, puedes revisar y corregir tus tareas mañana temprano."

"Pero no estoy cansada," mentiste tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Luces horrorosa."

Estabas acostumbrada a tales insultos, gracias a dios.

"Como siempre," repetiste, cerrando el libro y caminando hasta el baño, agarrando tu pijama en el camino. Profundamente, sus palabras te herían.

Después del primer día de compartir el piso con Levi—y fue hace dos meses—te diste cuenta de que tenías un problema. Te enamoraste de él.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Él no estaba enamorado de ti.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **En este caso es una nota de la traductora, me pareció genial la idea de traducir ésta fanfic, me encantó desde el día uno. Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews a ver si quieren que la continue. Tengo todo el permiso de la autora original (Maddie612) para hacerlo. Y en caso de que quieran leerla en inglés está en su perfil. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia de mi traducción o lo que sea no duden en enviarme un MP. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los ruidos que provenían de la calle y que se metían por la ventana entre abierta te despertaron a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

Tenías una hora para corregir las tareas de ayer. Cuando te inclinaste para agarrar tu bolso y sacar el libro que necesitabas, notaste que Levi aún dormía a pierna suelta. Eso te sorprendió un poco, ya que él siempre se despertaba temprano incluso si las clases comenzaran a las nueve, como hoy.

¿Deberías despertarlo? Te toma 15 minutos para llegar a la universidad desde el departamento. Repentinamente se te cruza un pensamiento por la cabeza – no sabes cuál carrera está estudiando Levi. Él nunca te lo ha dicho. Lo has visto en el campus como máximo dos veces, eso era todo. Te hace sentir triste. Tú siempre le hablabas de tus clases y de tus profesores. En cambio él, siempre está en silencio.

Le echas un vistazo a un Levi profundamente dormido y tu corazón se derrite. Combates contigo misma unos minutos con las ganas de tocar un mechón de negro cabello que cae por su frente grácilmente.

_De acuerdo, (t/n), sólo una vez._

Te inclinaste levemente sobre el y pasaste las yemas de tus dedos suavemente por sus cabellos negros. Luego, tomas un mechoncito más delgado entre tu dedo índice y el pulgar, te reprendes mentalmente por ser tan débil. Si Levi llegase a despertar sería tu fin, en lugar de despertarlo, estás jugando con su cabello.

Te agachas a su altura en el colchón y gentilmente halas su pijama blanco reluciente. "Levi, ¡despierta!"

Él instantáneamente abre sus ojos color cobalto, casi que te provoca un ataque al corazón. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Um… me desperté y estabas durmiendo, lo que no es normal," dijiste mientras que te sentabas en tu cama. "Y pensé que no te gustaría llegar tarde a tus clases…"

Él se sienta sobre la cama y suspira ruidosamente. "Gracias."

Tus labios se curvan en un intento de sonrisa en respuesta. Y entonces, te pones a revisar el libro para corregir tus tareas, como te lo habías propuesto la noche anterior antes de que Levi te interrumpiera. Todavía recordando su expresión de paz al dormir, comienzas a leer.

Con el rabillo del ojo, lograste vislumbrar que Levi tomaba su ropa de su cajón. Cuando él abandona la habitación para vestirse, rápidamente terminas el capítulo del libro que necesitabas repasar. Esperaste a que Levi saliera del baño para prepararte también.

"¿No se supone que ibas a corregir tus tareas?" él te pregunta, cuando te sientas en la mesa en el lado opuesto, tal y como ayer.

"Sí, ya lo hice," respondiste en tono bajo un poco triste, porque claramente él no quería desayunar contigo. Al menos, así actuaba.

Era más que un hecho, que un hombre como Levi jamás se iba a interesar en una mujer como tú. Tú estás completamente consciente de que él no te querría jamás incluso si fueses la última persona en el planeta no te querría. Para él, tú solo eres una molesta compañera de piso que no sabe ni siquiera como utilizar la aspiradora correctamente.

De repente te sientes mal. Después de que decidiste que tomarías el desayuno más tarde, te pones de pie y te encaminas hacia la habitación para lanzarte a la cama hasta que Levi dejara el departamento.

Sientes que tus mejillas comienzan a humedecerse. Nunca quisiste ser una carga para nadie. Especialmente para Levi. Pero la vida continuaba. Deberías enfocarte en la universidad. Tal vez estudiar te ayude a olvidarte de tus problemas.

* * *

Ves a tus compañeros de clase subirse al autobús. Nadie se despide de ti. Nadie dice "te veo mañana". Nadie te sonríe. Todos ellos desaparecen en una multitud de estudiantes regresando a su hogar.

Tu trataste de hacer amigos, de verás te esforzaste. Lo primero que hiciste fue, presentarte a esa chica rubia Annie que cursaba tu mismo año. Ella te rechazo y después de eso no intentaste hablar con otra persona.

Como te tomaba nada más 15 minutos llegar a tu departamento, siempre te ibas a pie. A la mitad del camino, comienza a llover. Y por supuesto que no llevaste un paraguas contigo, así que empiezas a correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permiten y lo mojado del pavimento. Estás furiosa. Furiosa porque no eres lo suficientemente habilidosa en lo social como para hacer amistades. Furiosa porque no eres lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar la atención de Levi. Furiosa por ser quién eres.

En este preciso instante odias cada centímetro de tu cara y cuerpo.

A pesar de que llegaste al departamento en 5 minutos, tu cabello, abrigo, y bolso están empapados.

"¡Maldición!" Gritaste y cerraste tras un portazo.

Levi está ahí como era de esperarse. Ni siquiera lo miras, solo entras violentamente.

"Estás llenando el piso de mierda," dice mientras espera que te quites los zapatos.

Sin decir alguna palabra te encierras en el baño.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:** ¡Que bien que les gustó la fanfic! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Espero siga siendo de su agrado tanto como lo es para mí . Lectora-senpai es una chica traviesa, jaja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"¿Estás tratando de cagar, o puedo abrir la puerta?" dice Levi con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

Te acuestas de lado y tu mejilla queda presionada en el suelo frío. Estaba limpio de todas maneras. Dejaste salir un quejido. Escuchaste los pasos lejanos de Levi para después volver a oírlos cerca, y que probablemente, haya regresado con un cuchillo para abrir la puerta.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, te sientas y rodeas tus piernas con tus brazos. Levi resopla irritado. Y luego, él te levanta cual pluma del suelo y te carga por el pasillo, quitándote los zapatos en el camino. Antes de que te colocara en la cama delicadamente, te quito el abrigo empapado.

Apenas tu cuerpo toca el colchón, estornudas.

"Lo que me faltaba," Levi murmura.

Te estremeces, más por el hecho de que él acababa de cargarte, que por el frío que hacía.

"Tienes 5 minutos para cambiarte," te ordena tu compañero de piso. "Estaré esperando en la cocina y mejor que tengas una buena excusa por lo del baño."

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras el, repite, "5 minutos."

Escondes tu rostro entre tus manos temblorosas. ¿Qué se supone que le ibas a decir? ¿Qué a nadie le agradas en clase? ¿Qué lo amas y él no te ama de regreso? ¡Maldición!

Ah, es cierto. Se supone que tenías que cambiarte.

Abres tu clóset con tu ropa dentro y escoges una blanca, con unas letras que dicen "¡Todo marcha de maravilla!". Pero que atinado. Te quitas la franela mojada y te pones la seca. No te cambias los vaqueros porque no están tan mojados. Y para finalizar te desenredas el cabello con los dedos.

Y luego, te diriges a la cocina para enfrentar a tu compañero de piso enojado.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunta Levi, mientras que te sientas en la silla opuesta. De alguna manera se las arreglo para hacerse su acostumbrado té negro. O tal vez ¿ya lo estaba tomando cuando llegaste?

Tragaste. "Nada especial."

"¿Alguien te hizo daño?" él deja de tomar y te mira meticulosamente.

"No," le respondes con la cabeza gacha, evitando a toda costa su mirada inquisidora.

"Dime." Él luce curioso.

Niegas con la cabeza firmemente. "No."

Él asiente ligeramente. "¿Entonces qué paso?"

Realmente no querías decirle. "Nada que te incumba."

"¿En serio?" Él levantó una ceja. Tú te muerdes el labio inferior. Él se ve tan guapo.

"En serio," Exhalaste.

Después de que respondieras, él pierde totalmente el interés en ti.

Como siempre.

Dejas la cocina y te vas a acostar a tu cama, ni siquiera te molestas en cambiarte la ropa. Entonces, cierras los ojos y cansada, te quedas dormida.

* * *

Cuando te despiertas, está oscuro afuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado durmiendo?

De repente, te sientes muy débil. Te pasas la lengua por tus labios resecos y te colocas de pie. Levi tenía un termómetro en el botiquín del baño. Caminas por el pasillo y cuando colocas la mano sobre en el picaporte de la puerta del baño, escuchas una voz familiar, "¿Qué estás haciendo, mocosa?" Levi está sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala con un libro en sus manos.

"Quiero tomarme la temperatura," explicas con la voz ronca, "y no me puedes llamar mocosa. Somos contemporáneos en edad."

"Tú eres más joven." Él camina hacia ti. "Ahora, vuelve a la cama, o podrías romper el termómetro mientras lo sostienes…"

Tú te encoges de hombros y vuelves a tu cama obedientemente. Un momento después él está en la habitación y te pasa el termómetro de mercurio. Lo colocas debajo de tu axila izquierda para descubrir, cinco minutos después, de que tienes quebranto.

Levi frunce el ceño al ver la línea rojiza del termómetro indicando que tenías 36.6 grados centígrados o quebranto de fiebre. "¿Has tomado algo hoy?"

Piensas por un momento. "No en realidad."

Levi entorna los ojos sale y vuelve con una botella de agua.

"Gracias." Comenzaste a tragarte el líquido vital.

"Contrólate un poco, idiota. No voy a cuidarte como si fuera una especie de niñera todo el tiempo."

"Nadie te está obligando a hacerlo," respondiste cerrando la botella.

Él no responde. Y se te viene un recuerdo de hace 7 minutos atrás.

"Como sea, dijiste que yo soy más joven que tú, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"¿Acaso importa?" Él se recuesta en la pared y se cruza de brazos.

Tú ignoras su pregunta. "Tengo dieciocho y estoy en mi primer año universitario. ¿En qué año estás tú?"

Él resopla pero te responde igualmente, "En el primero, como tú."

Frunces el ceño levemente. _Piensa (t/n) ¡piensa!_

Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto!

"¿Es tu segunda carrera?"

"Sí," él dice, abriendo un poco los ojos. Lo sorprendí, pensaste con satisfacción.

Haces un calculo de 15 segundos, "Así que debes tener veintidós, por lo mínimo."

Él asiente confirmando tus especulaciones.

"Así que, ¿veintidós?"

"Sí," él dice con énfasis.

Pensaste en cómo te sentías por esa reciente información. Bueno, cuatro años no era una gran diferencia de edades. Y luego, recordaste que no importaba de todas maneras porque tus chances con Levi eran de una en un millón.

"Toma." Le devolviste su termómetro. "Necesito ducharme. No me demoro."

Dejas la habitación y a Levi, con una mirada burlona.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Capítulo 3 recién salido del horno. Espero lo disfruten. Mwah. Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy muy muy feliz. ¡DE VERDAD LO HACEN! No saben lo contenta que estoy, les agradezco a cada una de ustedes . El capítulo 4 se tardará un poco más, pero espero poder publicarlo más rápido de lo que Levi se tarda diciendo la palabra "cagar" GRACIAS DE NUEVO .


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Una semana pasó desde el incidente del baño y desde que Levi te revelara su edad. Estabas tratando de enfocarte en la universidad, y no en tus problemas.

Es viernes y estás caminando al departamento después de una tarde de estudio. Está oscuro y no te gusta nada. Debiste haber tomado el autobús. Tomando en cuenta que ya llevabas 8 minutos caminando, te faltaba media cuadra para llegar a tu departamento.

Cuando pasabas por la licorería, de repente escuchaste una voz desconocida masculina, "¡Hey, nena! ¿En dónde está el fuego?"

Miras por sobre tu hombro para ver a tres hombres sentados en un banquito frente a una tienda.

_Primera regla, (t/n) – ignóralos. Ellos te dejarán en paz si no reaccionas ante sus comentarios._

Aceleras el paso.

"¡Ven y bebe con nosotros!" grita el otro hombre.

Tu corazón deja de latir por un segundo cuando escuchas unos pasos detrás de ti. _Por favor, no. _Alguien te agarra el brazo. Estás en shock.

"Es realmente maleducado rechazarnos, ¿sabes?" Sientes el aliento a licor del hombre en tu cara. Lo primero que logras hacer es quitar tu brazo de su agarre bruscamente. Pero el hombre lo agarra de nuevo. Los otros dos se te acercan. Uno de ellos sujeta una botella en su mano derecha.

Nunca habías estado tan atemorizada como lo estabas ahora. Ellos tenían el predominio, no había manera de que lograrás escapar. ¡Que estúpida habías sido! ¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi? Te diste cuenta de que estabas temblando.

Ellos te están diciendo algo, pero sus palabras son lejanas a tus oídos, no puedes escucharlos. Comienzas a ver borroso y no coordinas tus movimientos. Esto es imposible. ¡Sólo una vez! Solo una vez habías tenido un tiempo de estudio tan tarde.

De repente tienes el rostro manchado de sangre. Pero no es tu sangre. Sales de tu estado de shock y miras a tu alrededor. El hombre que tenía la botella ahora estaba acostado como desmayado en el pavimento, la sangre que recorría su nariz.

No hay tiempo para pensar. Rápidamente empujas con toda la fuerza posible al tipo que te sujeta al suelo. Cuando lo pateas con toda tu fuerza nuevamente en el estómago, alguien envía al tercero fuera del camino. Tú entrecierras los ojos para lograr ver a tu héroe. Por un momento puedes jurar que es bajo y tiene los cabellos del color de un cuervo.

Pero no es Levi.

Es Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

"Si dices gracias de nuevo, te juro que te haré lo mismo que les hice a esos tipos."

Tú y Annie están caminando juntas por calle. Resulta que, ella vivía en un departamento que estaba a una calle de distancia del tuyo.

"Lo siento, pero nunca será suficiente un solo gracias por lo que hiciste por mí," susurraste, aún en estado de shock después de lo que había pasado hace 5 minutos. "Como sea, no sabía que eras buena peleando."

"Mi papá es instructor de artes marciales," ella te explico brevemente. Ella no se ve como si quisiera hablar de eso así que cambias el tema.

"Pensé que yo no te agradaba. Al menos así actuaste."

Ella se queda en silencio por un momento, "No soy buena comunicándome."

"Ya veo… Oh, ahí está mi departamento." Señalaste al edificio al cual se estaban acercando.

"El mío está a una calle de aquí."

"¿Estás segura que llegaras bien?" abres la puerta de enfrente de la residencia de departamentos.

"¿Estás segura que vas a subir las escaleras y no te vas a matar en el intento?" Respondió la rubia de una manera cortante.

Tú te tragas la risa pero ella se ve muy seria.

"Sí, gracias una vez m—¡Lo siento! Entonces, ¿te veo el lunes?"

Ella asiente levemente y se voltea sobre sus talones para continuar su camino pero tú la agarras del brazo. "Annie, ¡una cosa más!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Ella te mira con sus ojos de un azul hielo, sin emoción alguna.

"¿Me veo como si algo malo me hubiera pasado?"

Ella te estudia por un rato. "Tienes sangre en la mejilla derecha y tu cabello está algo desordenado, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"No quiero que mi compañero de piso descubra que me atacaron."

"Eso va a ser algo difícil."

Dejaste salir un suspiro, "No importa. Disculpa la molestia. Adiós, Annie." Entras al edificio mientras que buscas las llaves en tu bolso y rezando porque Levi esté durmiendo.

No está durmiendo. Lo primero que hace apenas entras al departamento es observarte meticulosamente.

"Siempre tienes que meterte en problemas, ¿no es así?" él pregunta, sin emoción.

Sientes tu labio inferior temblar a la par que respondes. "Tal vez este equivocada, pero no es asunto tuyo."

Lo pasas rápidamente, para ir a limpiarte la cara al baño. Cuando pasas al baño, el se burla, "Parece que a la Señorita _'¡Todo marcha de maravilla!_' no le está marchando todo de maravilla como presume siempre."

"¿Disculpa?" Abriste la puerta rápidamente. "¡Podría estar muerta!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire. "Tres hombres me acosaron, ¡y si mi compañera de clases Annie no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, podrías haber estado buscando una nueva compañera de piso justo en este instante!"

No esperas que te responda nada, solo cierras la puerta del baño ruidosamente y comienzas a lavarte la cara. Después vas a buscar tu pijama a tu habitación pero Levi te detiene, él aún está en el pasillo.

"¿Por qué no tomaste un taxi o el autobús?" él pregunta agarrándote por la muñeca. "Si lo hubieras hecho, no podrías haber estado cerca de una violación inminente." Tus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Estás diciendo que sería mi culpa si me llegaran a violar?"

"No, estoy diciendo que fuiste extremadamente irresponsable."

"Esa fue una de las cosas más atemorizantes que me haya ocurrido jamás, Levi," susurraste. "Y ahora me estás agarrando como uno de esos hombres," tu voz se quebró. No querías lucir débil en frente de él. Ya eras una carga muy pesada para él. Decidiste enseñarle a Levi que valía la pena compartir el departamento contigo.

Te sueltas de su agarre, agarras tu pijama y regresas al baño. El ruido de la ducha, el agua corriendo, cubren exitosamente tus gemidos dolorosos.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:** Capítulo 4 recién salido del horno, jaja. Gracias por sus reviews. Espero lo disfruten. Besitos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia y la traducción. Yo creo que este es el último capítulo del año, pero no sé :3. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS! Me hacen muuuuy feliz . Haré lo posible para traducir más rápido. ¡Les deseo un próspero año nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en _

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Al llegar el fin de semana, vas a tu trabajo de medio tiempo, como siempre. El doctor Grisha Jaeger te empleo en su clínica privada como su secretaria en recepción. Tu trabajo incluye arreglar las citas de los pacientes y tratar de no quedarte dormida sobre el escritorio.

Hoy, sólo había pocos pacientes así que tenías toda la comodidad de poder anidarte en la mullida silla. A las 4 en punto el hijo de tu jefe regresa de la escuela. Él siempre visita la clínica después de sus clases sabáticas.

"Hola, (t/n)." Él te saluda entrando a la sala de espera.

"Hola, Eren." Le sonríes levemente.

Eren es más joven que tú – él está en el último año de secundaria. Como sea, eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. A pesar de su edad, igual lo considerabas un buen amigo. Su optimismo y determinación eran contagiosos.

"¿En dónde están Mikasa y Armin?" preguntaste a la par que bostezabas. Mikasa y Armin eran los amigos de Eren. Los padres de Mikasa murieron cuando ella tenía nueve años y desde entonces, ella ha estado viviendo en la casa de Eren bajo la custodia de los padres de Eren. Armin es huérfano también pero su abuelo se encarga de él.

"Ellos fueron a la farmacia a conseguir algunos medicamentos para mi padre," explica Eren tumbándose en la silla a tu lado. "¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

Recuerdas el incidente de ayer y tu mirada cae al piso. "Regular. Pasé por algunas situaciones complicadas, pero nada demasiado grave."

Eren de repente estalla en carcajadas.

"¿Qué pasa?" no puedes evitar sonreír. Él luce tan divertido.

"Déjame contarte una historia de hoy," él comienza a hablar con una voz divertida. "¡No vas a creer lo que un compañero de clase le dijo a mi profesor de biología ayer!"

Hasta el final de tu jornada de trabajo, él te entretiene con historias graciosas de su vida como estudiante de último año de secundaria. No pudiste evitar reír y reír tanto que por esos momentos olvidaste todos tus problemas.

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Levi entra a la pequeña sala sosteniendo una taza—con té negro supones—en su mano derecha.

Lo miras por encima de tu hombro, aún con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. "Quería mirar una película. ¿Es un crimen?"

Él sólo logra bufar en respuesta. Vuelves la mirada a la televisión. La película que elegiste comienza, cuando Levi de repente se tumba en la plaza del sofá justo a tu lado. Él posa su brazo en el espaldar del sofá y tú tragas duro. Puedes sentir su mano derecha detrás de tu cabeza. Te distrae tanto, que no puedes concentrarte en la película.

Esto es ridículo, pasa por tu mente. No tienes ni idea de cómo se llama el protagonista. Ignorando el brazo de Levi, te cruzas de brazos, aprietas tus manos en puños y los colocas debajo de tus axilas.

Sólo funciona por unos minutos.

Cuando comienzas a entender la trama de la película, Levi se rasca la nariz con la mano derecha. Y cuando lo vuelve a poner en su posición original, accidentalmente te roza la oreja izquierda con sus dedos fríos.

"Estás roja," él señala mientras te echa una mirada.

"¿En serio?" tú gruñes, tratando de arreglarte el cabello estratégicamente para que te tapara la cara y tu obvia sonrojes.

"Tal vez deberías quitarte ese suéter," él sugiere nunca quitando la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión. Tú le das una mirada maliciosa.

Y luego se te enciende el bombillo – Levi no puede saber que no tienes nada además de un brassier debajo del suéter que estabas usando. Él nada más sugirió que te lo quitaras, porque él pensó que tú sonrojo era a causa del calor.

"No estoy segura de que eso califique como una buena idea," respondes mirando al peli-negro.

Él levanta sus cejas. "¿No crees que lo sea?"

"Incluso si calificara como una, no resolvería el problema… Ahora, discúlpame," añades rápidamente antes de que él preguntara por qué. "Quiero seguir viendo la película sin interrupciones."

* * *

"Que película de mierda," Afirma Levi cuando los créditos comienzan a aparecer.

"Sí, estuvo terrible," estuviste de acuerdo. "Ehm… ¿te importa si uso el baño?"

El frunce el ceño. "Los domingos siempre soy yo quien lo usa primero."

Tú le sonríes levemente. "Por favor, necesito despertarme más temprano que de costumbre mañana."

Él suspira y te mira por un momento. Evitas su mirada, avergonzada.

"Está bien," él asiente.

"Gracias." Apresuradamente corres al cuarto, agarras tu pijama y te encierras en el baño.

Tomas una ducha lo más rápido posible y te cepillas los dientes impacientemente. Mañana tú y Annie se van a la universidad, juntas. No puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad de hacer una amistad gracias a la impuntualidad.

Cuando estás acostada en tu cama tibia, es el turno de Levi para usar el baño. Escuchas la cascada de agua que proviene del baño, mientras cierras los ojos tratando de quedarte dormida.

Estás comenzando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando tu compañero de piso entra a la habitación y te despierta.

"¿Podrías al menos explicarme por qué era tan necesario que usaras el baño primero?" Él se deja caer en su cama.

Bostezas cerrando los ojos de nuevo. "Mañana me voy junto con alguien a la universidad…"

Levi te pregunta algo más pero no pudiste escuchar qué porque el sueño te pudo, y te quedaste dormida.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:** Capítulo 5 . Espero lo disfruten. Y espero que hayan pasado una hermosa víspera de año nuevo. Como siempre: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, Y FAVS! No duden en mandarme un MP cualquier cosa . Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612 en  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Lentamente abres los ojos y te estiras en la cama. El sonido de un goteo constante podía llegar a tus oídos tras la ventana abierta. Después de despertarte un poco más lanzas tu mirada al reloj de la pared.

"¿Qué demonios?" De repente ya no sientes sueño. Saltando de la cama, agarras tu teléfono móvil para verificar que el reloj de la pared no estuviera adelantado. Desafortunadamente, están perfectamente sincronizados. Gruñes con rabia y comienzas a analizar tu situación rápidamente.

Luego de dos minutos te das cuenta que es totalmente inútil ir a la universidad hoy. En resumen – te quedaste dormida causando de esa manera que te perdieras media hora de clases. Las manecillas del reloj puestas implacablemente sobre las diez y media.

"Maldición…" Te lanzas sobre la cama y colocas ambas manos en tu rostro. Lo peor de la situación no era el hecho de que te habías perdido las clases, ni siquiera te importaba eso.

Annie.

La visión de Annie esperando por ti en la reja al frente de donde residías era lo que más te aterrorizaba. De seguro que la decepcionaste.

Golpeas la mesita de noche, furiosa contigo misma. La mínima oportunidad que había para establecer una amistad con Annie ya no existía. Le probaste que eras exactamente la persona que ella creía que eras, cuando ella te rechazo al principio del semestre.

Y lo perdiste todo por culpa de la estúpida alarma de tu teléfono móvil que jamás sonó.

Alcanzaste tu desafortunado teléfono móvil. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapa de tus labios al observar que alguien había apagado la alarma. Cuando estas a punto de gritar en frustración, la puerta de tu habitación se abrió abruptamente.

Tú aprietas la mandíbula, lista para pagar los platos rotos con tu adorado compañero de piso pero él es más rápido que tú.

"A juzgar por tus gemidos, estaba seguro de que alguien quería torturarte al rojo vivo."

Sólo le mandaste una mirada y te volteaste en tu lugar. Cuentas hasta diez mientras miras el techo.

De repente algo se te viene a la mente. Levantas la cabeza.

"¿Tú sabías que me quería levantar temprano, no es así?" Miraste a Levi, quien ahora se recostaba del marco de la puerta.

Él asiente con su usual expresión impasible.

"Entonces… entonces ¿por qué no me despertaste?" Estallaste.

Levi levanta sus cejas. Bajas la cabeza y la mirada al suelo, avergonzada de tus acciones.

"Lo siento tanto, yo no debí…" dices con un hilo de voz, incapaz de decir algo coherente.

"El desayuno está listo," Levi dice estoicamente y deja la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

Lentamente te levantas de la cama. Decides que tomaras una ducha luego del desayuno, y te diriges a la cocina en pijama.

La vista del comedor te deja sin aliento. Si no conocieras el carácter de Levi ("¿Y tú conoces su carácter?" pregunta una pequeña voz en tu cabeza.), podrías haber pensado que él invito a la universidad completa a tomar el desayuno con ustedes.

Cambiabas la vista de un plato a otro. Huevos revueltos, sándwiches de jamón, queso y tomate, tostadas y más. En el otro lado de la mesa tu compañero de piso colocó dos tazas con té negro recién colado.

"¿Vamos a abrir un café?" preguntas, asombrada mientras te sientas en la silla al frente de Levi.

Él ignora tu pregunta y agarra su taza de té. No sabiendo como debías actuar después de tu explosión repentina, agarras la otra taza de té.

Los dos consumen sus desayunos en silencio. Cuando finalmente la mesa está vacía, pones tu atención en la ventana a tu izquierda.

"¿Es Annie esa amiga a la que se supone que debías ver esta mañana?" Levi habla de la nada.

"Sí," respondes aún mirando por a la ventana. Espera. ¿Él acaba de decir _Annie_?

Volteas la mirada hacía él.

"¿Conoces a Annie?"

Levi se encoge de hombros.

"Ella estuvo aquí esta mañana y dejo un recado para ti diciendo que sus clases de hoy estaban todas canceladas porque su profesor se intoxico con la comida." Sus labios se curvan en una débil sonrisa al terminar de pronunciar las dos ultimas palabras.

Tú parpadeas.

"¿Mis clases qué?"

"Canceladas," Levi repite calmado.

"Oh por…" dejas caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. "Y esa es la razón por la cual no me despertaste…"

"Y también apague tu maldita alarma antes de que no tuviera chance de hacerlo."

"Lo siento tanto," susurras, tu rostro haciendo contacto con la superficie fría de la mesa. "Pero espera un segundo." Levantas la cabeza. "¿Por qué sigues aquí aún? No creo que tu profesor se haya intoxicado también."

Levi se levanta.

"Me tome un día libre," dice y se marcha de la cocina.

"¿Por qué?" te levantas detrás de él, siguiéndolo hasta la pequeña sala.

"¿Tengo que justificar todas mis acciones?" él suspira dejándose caer en el mueble. "Simplemente no fui hoy a la universidad, punto y fin."

Tú abres y cierras la boca en un ademán de formular la pregunta de otra manera, pero él te lanza una mirada gélida y simplemente optas por lo sano y te quedas callada.

De repente recuerdas las palabras de Levi en la cocina.

_Y también apague tu maldita alarma antes de que no tuviera chance de hacerlo._

Ahora, eso fue estúpido. ¿Por qué él dijo eso? El que estuviera afirmando un hecho tan obvio sonaba extraño viniendo de él. En una situación normal él jamás te hubiese informado de algo tan nulo como aquello.

Entonces él tenía una razón para decírtelo.

No tienes idea de cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que eventualmente decidieras sentarte junto a tu compañero de piso. De una manera avergonzada te sientas en el mueble, tus pensamientos aún ocupados por la afirmación tan extraña.

Y luego, te golpea como un balón en la cara.

Para apagar la alarma antes de que pudiera sonar, Levi debió haber desbloqueado tu teléfono.

Tu teléfono tiene contraseña de desbloqueo.

La contraseña es…

_Oh no…_

"Entonces…" comienzas a jugar con tus dedos nerviosamente echándole miradas ladinas a Levi. _Él sabe._

Él levanta las cejas inquisidoramente.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" tu preguntas, encogiéndote y ahora tu compañero de piso luce más alto.

Levi se inclina sobre ti lentamente. Puedes sentir su aliento cálido haciéndole cosquillas a tu oreja mientras habla.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"

* * *

**NTT: **Uy, el heichou se nos puso hot. CAPÍTULO 6 EXTRA Porque el 5 está corto y -cough- algo aburrido. Les prometo que la cosa se pone buena dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, por favor sigan leyendo, les prometo que no se arrepentiran. ¡gracias! **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612  
_

* * *

Sientes tus piernas temblando a la par que te pones sobre tus pies. Levi ladea una ceja hacia ti, claramente curioso por tu comportamiento.

"Discúlpame por un momento." Te rascas la nuca nerviosamente, el rubor carmesí expandiéndose por todo tu rostro. "Debo tomar una ducha."

Caminas a zancadas fuera de la sala, sintiendo los ojos grisáceos de Levi siguiéndote. Él no dijo nada pero tú sabes que está plenamente consciente de todo. Sobre tu estúpido enamoramiento de él. Nunca antes te habías sentido tan avergonzada.

Necesitabas salir. Tomar un bocado de aire fresco. Pensar todo de nuevo.

Te encuentras a ti misma fuera de tus cavilaciones y al frente de tu armario. Sin pensarlo mucho, agarras ropa interior limpia, una blusa blanca, pantalones de chándal y una sudadera negra.

Antes de que entres al baño, le echas un vistazo a la sala. Levi aún está en el mueble, en la misma posición que lo dejaste hace dos minutos. Su vista está puesta en dirección de la ventana. Sacudes la cabeza firmemente y te metes al baño.

Luego de una ducha rápida, te cambias de ropa a la que trajiste y lanzas la pijama a la cesta de ropa sucia.

Habiendo hecho eso, te diriges a la puerta para salir.

"¡Voy a salir!" gritas en dirección a la sala, sin esperar por la respuesta, y sales del departamento.

La brisa fresca del día te golpea la cara apenas pones un pie en el pavimento. Empiezas a trotar por la calle. Es una mañana fría pero refrescante.

Tratando de concentrarte en el trote, alejando cualquier pensamiento desagradable.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala…_

¡Pero que estúpida eras! Te preguntas si alguna vez volverías a tener el valor para mirar a Levi a la cara.

Después de 10 minutos de trote estás sudando y tus pulmones rogando por aire también. Tal vez no debiste haber trotado-corrido tan agresivamente. Decidiendo descansar por un momento, te apoyas de una barandilla, inhalando desesperada por bocanadas de aire.

Inhalas profundamente un gran bocado de aire y lo dejas salir lentamente. A la par, que inspeccionabas la calle de al frente meticulosamente

"¿(t/n)?" Te sobre exaltas al escuchar tu nombre casi en un susurro proveniente de alguien a tu izquierda.

"Hola Annie." Le ofreces una sonrisa leve a tu compañera de clase. "¿Día libre, eh?"

Annie Leonhardt se cruza de brazos. Ella tiene puesta una sudadera gris de capucha y un par de pantalones que le llegan hasta la rodilla negros de algodón. Su cabello rubio está acomodado en una cola de caballo.

"¿Has estado peleando con un ogro?" Ella pregunta, examinando tu cara sudorosa.

Tratas de reír pero la voz no puede escapar de tu boca. En lugar de eso, sonríes confundida.

"Yo… yo quería salir," explicas tomando pequeñas pausas para controlar tu respiración.

"¿Y por qué?" ella te da una botella con agua.

"Gracias." Tomas tres sorbos del líquido frío y luego colocas la botella en la barandilla a tu lado. "Y-yo soy una tonta Annie…"

Tu mirada se pone sobre las manos de ella descansando sobre su cintura, con el temor de mirarla a sus ojos azules.

"Todos los que trotan sin una botella de agua son tontos."

Pestañeas por enésima vez debido a que tus ojos comienzan a arder. De repente quieres contarle todo lo que ha acontecido en tu vida.

Y eso haces.

Annie te escucha con toda la atención posible. Ella asiente un par de veces pero no dice nada. Le dices todo lo que te pesa en el corazón. Al final de tu historia, estás hablando con un tono de voz difícil de alcanzar a oír. Cuando le cuentas sobre la contraseña de tu teléfono, ella lleva su mano hasta la tuya y te levanta como si fueras tan ligera o más que una pluma. Tú esperas en silencio su respuesta pero ella sólo te mira con su expresión fría de siempre.

"Dios…" Tu mano recorre parte de tu rostro y por entre tus cabellos. "Lo siento tanto… No sé porqué te dije sobre eso. Comenzamos a hablar ¿cómo hace tres días?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza levemente, aún en silencio. Comienzas a sentir el pánico recorriendo toda tu garganta.

"Oh por dios, Annie… Soy un caso perdido…" Empiezas a hiperventilar, cayendo sobre la dura realidad que vivías. "No puedo volver al departamento y simplemente pretender que no ha sucedido nada…"

Una carcajada histérica se te sale de la boca. Te agachas y te agarras la cabeza con ambas mano dejando salir un pequeño gemido.

Y luego Annie se agacha para estar a tu altura al frente de ti. Ella te agarra por las muñecas haciendo que la mires.

"(t/n)," ella habla calmadamente. "Eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer. Volverás al departamento y pretenderás que nada ha pasado. Porque nada pasó."

"Pero-"

"No," ella te interrumpe. "Necesitas comenzar a tratarlo normal, (t/n)."

Ella se pone de pie agarrando la botella de agua. La imitas.

"Annie, yo…" Tu voz se corta porque algo húmedo aterriza sobre tu nariz. Levantas la cabeza.

"Nieve."

Tú frunces el ceño. A causa del "asunto Levi" perdiste totalmente la noción del tiempo.

"¿Qué día es?"

"Veinticinco de noviembre," Annie responde brevemente.

Abres los ojos como platos. De alguna manera los dos meses que has estado viviendo con Levi se las arreglaron para pasar desapercibidos.

"Mejor es que me vaya yendo," afirmas. Annie asiente.

"Buena idea." Ella sube la capucha y la arregla de manera que solo su nariz y boca son visibles.

Tomas un paso en su dirección.

"Annie, gracias…"

Ella sólo se arregla el mechón de cabello rubio que se salió de su cola de caballo en la parte derecha de su rostro. De repente notas lo hermosa que ella es. No solamente en el exterior pero en el interior también.

"Te veo mañana entonces." Te subes el cierre de tu sudadera porque comienza a nevar con más fuerza.

"Supongo." Annie se voltea y comienza a correr en dirección opuesta a la tuya.

Tragas. Ella realmente estaba determinada para correr en un clima como este. Tú seguiste su ejemplo y también te colocaste la capucha. Entonces, después de haber decidido que ibas a caminar en lugar de correr, comienzas a dirigirte hacia tu departamento. No querías desmayarte a la mitad de camino.

Desafortunadamente cuando por fin llegas, parada al frente de la entrada de tu departamento, estás totalmente empapada. Dudas al mirar el timbre. Después del discurso de Annie estás lista para enfrentar a Levi, pero no tal vez con la nieve derritiéndose por todo tu cuerpo.

Eventualmente tratas de colocar el mango de la puerta hacia abajo. Para tu sorpresa, la puerta se abre fácilmente. Entras tranquilamente al departamento, preguntándote si Levi aún estaría en la sala.

La puerta emite un pequeñísimo 'click' luego de que la cierras detrás de ti.

"Estoy seguro de que es ella." La voz cortante de Levi te hace estremecer. Parece que está hablando con alguien por teléfono. El sonido de pasos provenientes de la sala es señal de que tu compañero de piso está dando vueltas por la habitación.

Tú permaneces callada y quieta queriendo saber a quién se refiere.

"Sí, cabello rubio, ojos azul claro," él afirma, obviamente molesto con la persona que esta al otro lado de la línea. Tu estómago se retuerce.

Te pones la mano en el pecho, temiendo que los latidos de tu corazón sean los delatores. Te sientes enferma de repente. Mientras haces el intento por mantener tu desayuno dentro de ti, Levi termina de hablar por teléfono y, a juzgar por los sonidos, se lanza en el mueble.

"Te tenemos, Annie Leonhardt," él susurra tranquilamente.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: PRIMERO QUE NADA: **LAMENTO QUE TARDE TANTO PARA ACTUALIZAR. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Es que comencé la universidad, y estoy estudiando _medicina_. Y no es fácil, ya tengo un montón de tareas para la semana que viene y bueno, de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Probablemente actualize el próximo domingo, por mis horarios. ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE LES GUSTE 3 Y siempre es un placer para mí traducir esta genial historia. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y FOLLOWS! Me hacen muy feliz 3. De nuevo ¡un millón de gracias! :) disfruten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

Rápidamente sales del estado de shock y vuelves a la realidad.

_¡No habías escuchado nada!_

Abres la puerta y la cierras sonoramente, haciendo como si acabaras de entrar.

"Veo que esperas por los criminales," dices, mientras te quitas los zapatos empapados con los pies para evitar tocarlos. Te quitas la sudadera también empapada y la cuelgas en el perchero.

Cuando te volteas, Levi ya está ahí, recostado de la pared. Su pelo alborotado era un deleite visual, y si no fuera por su expresión de amargura, lo mirarías por más tiempo.

"Ah, sí, sí…" murmuraste y agarraste tus zapatos goteantes, colocándolos sobre la alfombra de en frente de la puerta e hiciste un triste intento de sonrisa hacía Levi. "¿Feliz? Oh, por cierto – cerrar la puerta no es tan difícil como parece." Pasas el seguro dos veces. "¿Ves?"

Estabas sorprendida de como tu actitud hacia Levi cambiaba debido al estrés. Si la situación no estuviese tan tensa, difícilmente habrías logrado ordenar una oración correctamente para hablarle a él y hubieras huido en el instante hacia tu habitación.

Lanzas tu mirada hacía él para descubrir que no te habías rendido a sus pies. Para tu sorpresa, descubres que él te está mirando el pecho. Miras hacia abajo para darte cuenta de que tu camisa también está empapada tanto como tus zapatos y tu y no te cubre como lo hacía aquella sudadera negra que acababas de colgar en el perchero, y por ende es suficiente para que tu sostén fuera más que visible.

"Bueno…" Sientes la sangre arder en tus mejillas en vergüenza mientras miras alrededor buscando algo con que taparte. "Está nevando."

Él asiente levemente nunca quitando la mirada de tu camisa. Su expresión despreocupada lo hace ver más maravilloso que nunca. Sientes que tu estomago se contrae, mientras él, casi imperceptible, sonríe.

"¡Hey!" Chasqueas los dedos en frente de su rostro. Mira lo que los nervios han hecho por ti. Estás tratando de actuar como una persona normal que es amiga de su compañero de cuarto, como la neurótica chica que está irremediablemente enamorada de un chico que está pagando la otra mitad del alquiler del piso.

Levi levanta su mirada hacia ti. Tú le sonríes amargamente y vas para tu cuarto para vestirte con ropa seca.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ti, dejas salir un jadeo, apoyándote sobre la pared. ¿Cómo habías acabado en aquel desastre? Y, todavía más importante, ¿Qué tenía que ver Annie con Levi?

Preocupada con tus pensamientos inconscientemente buscas una camisa de color azul navy con estrellas amarillas en ella y un par de medias negras de tus gavetas. Estando completamente vestida, decides tener una charla con Levi al siguiente día, porque realmente no tenías cabeza para eso en este momento.

La sola mención de la situación de hace un momento, te hacía sentir enferma. Ni siquiera querías ponerte a sacar hipótesis sobre lo qué había querido decir Levi con 'Te tenemos Annie Leonhardt'. Todas las ideas que te venían a la cabeza eran tan horribles que optaste por no pensar en eso.

* * *

Tú y Annie salen juntas de la universidad, hablando sobre su profesor, el Sr Jacobs.

"Para ser honesta, creo que él se veía especialmente pálido hoy," dices, mirando a tu alrededor en busca de Levi. Tragas con dificultad, sabiendo que lo ibas a enfrentar en la tarde con respecto a lo de Annie.

"No es de extrañar," Annie responde calmadamente. "Si yo me hubiera intoxicado con comida un día antes de la clase práctica, también luciría igual…"

Ella deja de caminar repentinamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Arqueas tus cejas, posando tus ojos sobre ella.

"Yo debería ser la que pregunta eso." Ella dice secamente.

"Lo siento… Yo sólo estab-"

"Olvídalo," ella te corta insatisfecha, pero se queda quieta. "¿Ya se lo dijiste?" ella pregunta de repente.

Al principio te sientes desconcertada, porque ¿cómo sabría ella del incidente de ayer? Y luego te golpea como una puerta – ella está hablando sobre tu situación con Levi.

"Me temo, que no tengo nada que decir al respecto."

"Mi padre siempre me dice que valen todos los intentos," Annie dice. La miras y de inmediato saltas a la conclusión de que su comentario fue sin querer. Ella te está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, con una pizca de inseguridad en ellos.

"¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con él?" preguntas cuidadosamente, sin querer tocar algún tema delicado.

"No."

Cierras los ojos en un mini ataque de sofoco, sintiéndote más avergonzada que nunca. Annie probablemente paso por situaciones difíciles y tú estás ahí con tu ridículo enamoramiento de tu compañero de piso. Que desastre.

No la quieres mirar. No aún. Sabes que Annie te está observando.

"Aún estamos en frente de la universidad…" ella te recuerda y abres los ojos. Arden un poco.

Miras hacia la lejanía. Y algo de repente capta tu atención. Es Levi caminando por la plaza. Con una chica. Una chica pelirroja como de tu edad, ligeramente más baja que tu compañero de piso. Tú miras, desconcertada, mientras ellos se acercan a la moto negra. Cuando la moto se pierde de vista, lentamente vuelves tu mirada hacia Annie.

"Debo decir que también estoy en desacuerdo con tu padre."

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: **¡CHICAAAAAS! ¡AL FIN VOLVÍ! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. Es que la universidad me tiene muy muy ocupada, pero ya saque tiempo. Espero poder actualizarla todos los viernes. Ya recibí un mensaje de la autora original diciéndome que va a continuar la histora también. Ella estaba en un _hiatus_ muy muy largo. En fin, espero que aún hayan seguidoras de esta historia. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS!

PD: Subiré otros dos caps, creo. Maratón por mi tan larga ausencia. ¡Una vez más, gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

"¿Sabes que ella no es su novia, verdad?" pregunta Annie, a pesar de con el tono que lo dice, no es muy convincente.

Te asomas por la ventana congelada. Está nevando de nuevo.

"Yo también deduje lo mismo," tu gruñes y tomas un sorbo de tu tacita de té.

Annie mira a su alrededor. Es la primera vez que está en tu piso, excepto por esa vez que ella vino para avisarte que las clases fueron suspendidas. Su mirada cae sobre la superficie inmaculada de la mesa frente a ella.

"¿Cómo es él?" ella pregunta de repente, aun mirando la superficie de la mesa.

"¿Quién? ¿Levi?" La miras, distraídamente. Ella no responde, así que asumes que ella se refiere a él. "Él… está bien."

"Bien," ella repite. "No me gusta esa palabra. No es concreta. Hace que la gente aparente ser buena para todo el mundo. ¿Levi es bueno para todo el mundo?"

Tus ojos se abren más que de costumbre. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

"Levi es-" El sonido de las llaves fuera de la puerta te cortan las palabras. "Está aquí," terminas la oración con un suspiro. Actualmente te sientes aliviada de no tener que responderle a Annie. Describir a las personas no era uno de tus puntos fuertes. Especialmente si tenías que caracterizar a tu compañero de piso, del cual no sabías absolutamente nada cabe destacar.

"¿Podrías alguna vez en la vida limpiarte los zapatos en la alfombra antes de entrar al piso?" tú y Annie escuchan la fría voz de Levi un segundo antes de que se asome a la habitación, viendo los copos de nieve derritiéndose. Él te mira de una manera inquietante con sus mechones negros pegados a su frente. La única cosa que arruina todo el escenario y sus cejas fruncidas.

Volteas a ver a Annie y ves que ella está mirando a Levi con sus ojos entrecerrados. Cuando vuelves tu mirada hasta Levi, él ya no estaba. Sólo escuchas el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose.

"¿Puedo usar el baño?" Annie pregunta, sin tono.

Asientes.

"Seguro. Vamos. Te enseño el camino hasta el bañ-"

"Creo que sé dónde está," ella te interrumpe y sale de la habitación.

No tienes que esperar tanto. Ella vuelve cinco segundos después, poniéndose su abrigo y rodeándose con una bufanda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" tartamudeas.

Annie solamente niega con la cabeza firmemente. Con un movimiento como de un ninja, abre la puerta que da hacia el balcón y se desliza hacia afuera.

"¡Annie!" dices suavemente, no queriendo que Levi te escuchara.

Te pones de pie rápidamente y te apresuras hacia ella. El aire frío golpea tus hombros desnudos al instante que te encuentras fuera del piso, haciéndote temblar. Y en ese momento, te arrepientes de no tener la sudadera que tenías puesta más temprano. Mientras tanto, Annie saca una pierna luego la otra por sobre la cerca del balcón y se columpia ágilmente. Miras con ojos abiertos como platos como se lanza y aterriza seguramente sobre la suave nieve.

Los pasos de Levi resuenan en el piso detrás de ti, así que rápidamente te devuelves hasta la sala, cerrando la puerta del balcón detrás de ti. Te dejas caer pesadamente sobre la silla, tratando de calmarte. Dos segundos después, los pasos de tu compañero de piso en la habitación. Él no dice nada, sólo se sienta y engancha sus orbes grises en tus ojos.

"Ella tuvo que irse," respondes a la pregunta no dicha, y tu mirada cae sobre la que era la taza de té de Annie.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ves a Levi asentir. La tensión en el cuarto es tanta que casi se podía tocar, alcanzando un nivel insoportable. Eventualmente, volteas tu cabeza hacia él.

"¿Qué?" Él dice fríamente.

Tú estornudas.

"Nada, Levi." Te pones de pie. "Nada en absoluto." Aprietas las manos en puños. "Simplemente quiero que finalmente me digas, ¿qué en la tierra está sucediendo aquí?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Mi compañero de piso. (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

_Esta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

Cuatro palabras salen de su boca y te encontrabas dando pasos hacia atrás en desconcierto.

_Un programa de protección de testigos._

Todas las dudas que tenías las últimas semanas y que habías tratado desesperadamente de borrar, colapsan como un gran rascacielos de preguntas sin respuestas en tu cabeza con el doble de fuerza.

Billones de preguntas en tu mente. Tu compañero de piso te mira impasible. El sonido del latir de tu corazón. Una punzada en tu espalda. Muchas cosas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

Levi se levanta del sofá y se cruza de brazos. Él está muy consciente de las consecuencias de su decisión ya tomada, pero aun así decide contarte todo. Incluso aunque ese bastardo de Erwin estuviera suficientemente jodido con ese caso.

* * *

Dos meses antes Hanji Zoe hace acto de aparición en los cuarteles de la legión de reconocimiento. Su cabello está más despeinado de lo usual, y ella sigue ajustándose los lentes.

"¡Erwin!" Chilla ella, causando que todos volteasen a verla.

"Qué-" dice Petra Ral, pero la castaña solo la despacha con un movimiento leve de su mano, y ella se va a la oficina de su líder.

"Hanji," Erwin Smith deja de prestarle atención a un montón de papeles descansando sobre su escritorio, y pone sus orbes azules sobre ella. "¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Sawney y Bean T. están muertos," ella gime, pero mantiene la compostura antes de dar alguna explicación. "Fui a su departamento, como me lo pediste, y los hallé a ambos en el piso. No había señal alguna de José quién estaba a cargo de vigilarlos hoy. Luego de una rápida examinación, tengo razones para creer que fueron asesinados. Alguien les cortó la garganta. Llamé a la policía de inmediato, de acuerdo a los parámetros operacionales establecidos. ¿Alguna orden?"

Erwin la mira en blanco por un momento, procesando todo lo que ella había dicho. Él pone la pluma que sostenía sobre la mesa, une sus manos y suspira suavemente.

"Busca a Richard Arlert."

* * *

"Si fue Leonhardt entonces…" La voz de Levi se oía más fría que nunca. Él hojea el reporte escrito por Richard Arlert, uno de los mejores investigadores que alguna vez pisó los cuarteles de la legión de reconocimiento.

"Annie Leonhardt," Hanji especifica.

"Hija de puta Annie Leonhardt," Levi dice. Él pasa el reporte a su derecha, Mike Zacharius.

"Recuerda que estamos hablando de una adolescente de dieciocho años." Zoe pasa su mano izquierda por su cabello castaño desordenado. Ella tiene círculos negros debajo de los ojos, que sus lentes no pueden ocultar. Como todos en ese cuarto, estaba exhausta.

"Una adolescente de dieciocho años que asesinó a dos hombres adultos cortándoles la garganta," Levi replica con dureza.

Mientras tanto Mike termina de leer el reporte y se lo pasa a Dita, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Los documentos le dan la vuelta a la habitación por un par de minutos más en total silencio. Cuando finalmente llegan a las manos de Erwin, él los guarda pulcramente y los coloca en el cajón del escritorio para luego cerrarlo con llave.

Hanji se balancea en su silla impaciente.

"¿La policía ha comenzado a actuar?"

"Sí. Llevaron a José a juicio," Erwin responde brevemente.

"A este paso probablemente atraparan a Leonhardt para el final del próximo año," gruñe Keith.

Levi emite un pequeño 'tch' debajo de su nariz.

"¿Por qué tan optimista? Ellos tienen que descubrir que ella es la asesina primeramente."

Hanji casi salta en su asiento.

"Entonces la solución es simple – _nosotros_ necesitamos capturarla." Ella se recuesta del espaldar de su silla cómodamente y mira hacia el techo. "¿Algún plan de acción, Erwin?"

"De hecho, sí. Tengo algo."

* * *

"¿Levi no ha vuelto?" pregunta Gunther, entrando a la oficina.

Sus colegas niegan con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Schultz se deja caer en la única silla con ruedas disponible, apartada por sus amigos. El resto de las sillas están ocupadas por, los animados debatientes, el resto del staff. El ruido en la oficina lentamente está alcanzando un nivel insoportable.

"Tampoco Mike," dice Eld. "O Hanji. Y tampoco los otros líderes de escuadrón."

Auruo deja los ojos en blanco.

"No es de extrañar. Un terrible, terrible asunto."

El suspiro de Petra es ahogado por el ruido de la habitación.

"Esta vez tengo que admitir que tienen razón. En toda la historia del programa de protección de testigos esta es la primera vez que pasa esto."

"No necesitamos oír una clase de historia de ti Pe- ¡Ouch!" Auruo se soba las costillas izquierdas, justo donde Petra le había propiciado un golpe.

"Petra, Auruo, basta." Eld se para de su silla. "Han terminado."

La habitación está en silencio total.

* * *

Tú sacudes la cabeza en incredulidad. El caso entero luce completamente ridículo, y la idea de que Annie fuera una asesina sonaba completamente sin sentido para ti.

Como sea…

"¿Cómo se supone que te crea?" tu insististe. "Me has estado mintiendo por dos meses enteros."

Levi toma dos pasos hacia ti, sus brazos aun cruzados en su pecho. Casi se están tocando.

Él no deja el contacto visual cuando te habla.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda," él dice con un tono sorpresivamente ronco.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Espero hayan disfrutado este mini maratón. Y que me hayan perdonado por haberme tardado tanto actualizando la historia. Cada vez se pone más interesante, kdsjfhildfsk. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SEGUIR! ¡GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS Y REVIEWS! Todos son muy apreciados en mi kokoro. ¡Saludos cordiales! Y esperen el próximo capítulo. ¡GRACIAS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mi compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.  
_

_Ésta es una fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres con qué está aquí?" La expresión calmada de Erwin Smith está perfectamente sincronizada con su tono de voz estridente. "O sea que, ¿trajiste a tu compañera de piso, la Señorita (Apellido), para los cuarteles generales en el medio de la noche sin ningún permiso o noticia?"

"Sí."

"¿Y también le has informado de los eventos recientes?"

"Sí."

"¿Y también la familiarizaste con los detalles del caso de Sawney y Bean qué se supone serían confidenciales?"

"Sí."

Smith asiente. Él sólo se arregla en su asiento y—luego de haber puesto sus codos sobre el escritorio— el entrelaza sus manos. Su voz es más gentil cuando habla de nuevo.

"Debes tener una buena razón entonces."

"Si consideras a Leonhardt una buena razón, entonces sí, tengo que hacerlo." Erwin se tensa ante la mención del apellido que Levi casi escupió. "De otra manera no hubiera arrastrado a mi compañera de piso hasta aquí a éstas altas horas de la noche."

Él de repente siente la imperiosa necesidad de añadir que preferiría cagarse encima delante de todos sus camaradas a estar sentado en los cuarteles, haciendo nada mientras Leonhardt en algún lugar de allá afuera, está tratando de escapar de la ciudad.

Pero él solo declara francamente, "Mi escuadrón trató de realizar una captura esta tarde."

Erwin frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Levi.

"Sabes que tú estás en la obligación de consultarme ¿si puedes dar órdenes así? No recibí ninguna información al respecto."

"Tú hubieras recibido tu puta información si nuestra pequeña rubia no hubiera escapado de mi apartamento antes de que mi escuadrón llegara."

"¿Annie Leonhardt estaba en tu apartamento?"

"Sí. Parece que nuestra fugitiva es conocida de mi compañera de piso. Van a la universidad juntas." Levi no tiene expresión alguna en su rostro. "Cuando regresé hoy al apartamento, ella estaba ahí con mi compañera de piso."

Las siguientes palabras de Erwin resultan completamente inesperadas y fuera del tema, "¿Por qué no llamas nunca a la Señorita (Apellido) por su nombre?"

Levi presiona los labios. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

Su superior se encoge de hombros. "Sólo me da curiosidad. Desde que llegaste a mi oficina te las has arreglado para llamarla 'mi compañera de piso' cuatro veces."

"Es sorprendente que hayas llevado la cuenta."

El reloj en la oficina de Erwin marca las once. Las sirenas de la policía pueden ser escuchadas a distancia. Ambos hombres inmediatamente giran su cabeza a la ventana. Levi arruga las cejas y vuelve al tema.

"Les pasé un mensaje a Eld, Auruo, Petra y Gunther. Leonhardt debe haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ella escapó por la ventana."

"¿Y qué paso con tu escuadrón?"

"Están tratando de rastrearla. Y es por eso que traje a mi compañera de piso." _Joder_. Él lo hizo de nuevo. Pero su superior está muy preocupado con el caso ahora mismo como para señalar que había pronunciado esas tres palabras de nuevo. "Ella nos puede ayudar."

Erwin se sumerge en sus cavilaciones por un rato. "¿Nos ayudara?"

"Ella tendrá que hacerlo," Levi contesta, sus ojos completamente vacíos.

Smith se inclina hacia atrás y mira para arriba.

"Tienes suerte de que haya decidido quedarme hasta tarde hoy. Si no tuviera papeleo que hacer, no me hubieras encontrado aquí."

"Lo hubiera hecho," Levi dice, tan francamente como nunca.

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón." Se pone de pie. "Ahora – vamos a hablar con esa _compañera de piso_ tuya. Apuesto a que se quedó dormida durante nuestra conversación. ¿Dónde la dejaste?"

"En la cocina. Y realmente dudo que se haya quedado dormida."

* * *

Él tiene razón. Cuando Erwin Smith y Levi se aparecen en el cuarto, te pones de pie con cierta dificultad.

"Buenas noches, señor."

"Hola, (nombre). Mi nombre es Erwin Smith y soy el líder de la legión de reconocimiento. No supongo que Levi te haya dicho qué es exactamente la legión ¿o sí?"

"Él sólo me explico su situación actual, señor. Pero como ustedes están encargados y responsabilizados por proteger a testigos durante los juicios, sospecho que alguna agencia de la ley," lo dices todo en un respiro mientras te frotas las manos nerviosa. Estás en el borde. "Sin embargo no entiendo por qué el nombre de legión."

Erwin le sonríe a Levi y levanta una ceja, dirigiéndote una mirada asumiendo que tu razonamiento es correcto.

"¿Ustedes trabajan para el gobierno?" le preguntas a Smith.

"No. Somos una agencia independiente. Incluso diría que somos una agencia 'privada'."

"Y es por eso que necesitábamos un nombre tan extraño y peculiar."

Un nudo en tu garganta te impide satisfactoriamente que tragues de la manera adecuada. Erwin Smith te hace una seña para que te sientes en la silla. Cuando sigues sus instrucciones, él toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Levi se cruza de brazos y presiona su espalda sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

"(nombre)," comienza a decir Smith con un tono cortés. "He oído que conoces a Annie Leonhardt y que tienes un tipo de relación con ella, ¿eso es verdad?"

Tú asientes. Sólo porque temes de que tu voz no salga de tu garganta.

"¿Eran amigas?"

"¿_Eran_?" salió quebrado de tu garganta. Sonaba como si la hubieras abandonado. "No, no éramos amigas."

Erwin no comenta nada. En cambio, te pregunta otra cosa, "¿Annie Leonhardt te mencionó algo sobre-"

"No," respondes antes de que él pueda terminar, mirando apáticamente a la mesa, una sonrisa triste se plasmó en tu rostro. "Ella no es muy comunicativa."

"Pero ustedes debieron haber hablado de algo."

"Temas personales que no tienen nada que ver con Annie así que dejemos el tema, por favor," dices fríamente. Levi a tu izquierda se aclara la garganta. Tú no lo miras.

Smith asiente. "Intentemos otra cosa entonces. ¿Cómo describirías a Annie?"

Respondes casi de inmediatamente, "Ella está bien."

_Bien. No me gusta esa palabra. No es concreta. Hace que la gente aparente ser buena para todo el mundo._

Tomas un respiro tembloroso.

"¿Está todo bien, (nombre)?" Erwin levanta las cejas preocupado.

Te pones la mano izquierda en el pecho y tragas duro.

"Sólo recordé algo que Annie me dijo hoy." Dejas salir una corta, nerviosa risa. "Ella me preguntó lo mismo. Cómo era Levi. ¿Gracioso, eh?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, ves que Levi se tensa. Giras la cabeza a la izquierda.

"Respondí de la misma manera."

Tu compañero de piso tensa la mandíbula. Él no te está mirando.

Smith tose, haciendo que vuelvas la atención hacia él. "Entonces ¿en tu opinión Annie… está bien?"

"Ella estaba bien. Para mí," aclaras.

Erwin Smith suspira sonoramente. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa triste. "De verdad lamento que hayas tenido que involucrarte en este caso. Mi última pregunta antes de explicarte las condiciones de tu participación en nuestro plan de acción es que-"

"¿Quién le dijo que yo participaría en su plan de acción, señor?" Tú abres los ojos como platos.

Pero antes de que Smith pueda responder, Levi en dos pasos se aproxima hacia ti, y golpea la mesa con la mano haciéndote retroceder, y baja la cabeza hasta el nivel de la tuya encontrándose con tu mirada. Te encoges en el asiento sintiendo temor.

"Suficiente," murmura él. "Deja de pretender que nada ha pasado. Creo que los hechos hablan por sí solos. – Annie Leonhardt asesinó a dos hombres adultos. Ella les _cortó_ la garganta. Ella los mató. No tenemos tiempo para ésta cháchara, ¡así que decide ahora! O nos ayudas o vuelves al apartamento. Pero ten en cuenta que si escoges la segunda opción, tú no podrás decir nada cuando la capturemos."

Cada palabra suya era como un cuchillo, clavándose en tu cuerpo. Tú recuerdas la reunión que tuviste con Annie ayer.

_Volverás al departamento y pretenderás que nada ha pasado. Porque nada pasó. _

Todo ha pasado.

Tú sientes tus mejillas arder y tu voz temblando mientras susurras, "Yo solo quería tener una amistad…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Mi compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.  
_

_Ésta fanfic es traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

"Haz amistad con quién sea, no me puede importar menos." Levi coloca sus manos en la mesa y se inclina hacia adelante. Tú comienzas a frotarte la nuca nerviosamente. "Una palabra. _Si_ o _no._ Elige."

Aprietas los dientes. "¿Qué pasa si tomo la decisión incorrecta?"

Levi sacude la cabeza lentamente.

"No hay una decisión incorrecta," él dice. "Elige según la que creas de la cual te arrepentirás menos."

Tu nuca debía estar roja por tu frenética manía de frotarla por los nervios. Levi obviamente no entendía aquello, no importa lo que decidieras hacer, ibas a arrepentirte más tarde.

¿Y de qué manera podrías ayudarlo de todas formas? No sabías nada sobre Annie. Ella si te dijo dónde vivía, pero no sospechabas si era su verdadera dirección. Además la legión de reconocimiento probablemente ya tendría sus averiguaciones sobre todos los sitios relacionados con Annie.

Pareció que Erwin sintió tu duda porque él dijo, "No necesitamos información. Todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre Annie, ya lo sabemos."

"Si ya lo saben, ¿entonces por qué todas esas preguntas sobre mi relación con Annie, señor?"

Él respondió luego de un rato, "Sólo tenía curiosidad."

Tú enarcas las cejas. "En ese caso no entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí."

Smith le lanza a Levi una mirada rápida. "¿Ella no sabe qué es lo qué vamos a hacer hoy? Pensé que le habías informado todo."

Tu compañero de piso bufa. "Por supuesto que lo hice. De hecho, tuvimos una pequeña conversación mientras comíamos bizcochos y tomábamos chocolate caliente."

"Ayer nosotros recibimos los últimos documentos necesarios para reunir la evidencia suficiente que necesitamos para arrestar a Annie Leonhardt."

Tus adentros se retuercen. Y era por eso que no la habían capturado hace dos meses. El reporte de Richard Arlert debió haber sido suficiente prueba para la policía. Levi probablemente fue enviado a vigilarla discretamente hasta que estuvieran en capacidad de arrestarla.

Y tú llevaste a Annie a tu apartamento ayer.

Tu lengua se siente pesada en tu boca mientras hablas, "¿Ella sabía que Levi era…?"

"Tú dime." La expresión de Levi era inescrutable.

"Yo-" Tus ojos van de Levi a Erwin. "No lo sé."

Tu compañero de piso se encoge de hombros. "Como sea. Ella _ahora_ lo sabe, eso es seguro."

"Pero sigue sin tener sentido. Por qué ella no trató de escapar de la ciudad o incluso del país luego de que…" Tu boca se seca y la voz se desvía. Te las arreglas para dejar salir una especie de susurro tembloroso, "Bueno, ya saben."

"No es importante ahora," Levi gruñe. "Sus acciones son preocupación de nuestro perfilador."

Algo no está bien, piensas mientras giras la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Levi. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Como si estuvieras pasando algo por alto. En esa clase de casos la respuesta siempre resulta simple y obvia, dejándote avergonzada por no haber pensado eso más temprano. Empiezas a encajar las piezas del puzzle según lo que habías aprendido de Annie hasta ahora.

Y luego cae sobre ti como una jarra de agua helada.

"El caso de la corte en dónde Sawney y Bean eran testigos, ¿cuál era el punto?" preguntas ansiosamente, el apuro corriendo por tu cuerpo. "¿Sobre qué era el caso?"

Levi y Smith intercambian miradas, confundidos por tu repentina vivacidad.

"Narcotráfico," Erwin dice eventualmente.

La emoción desaparece de tu cara inmediatamente. Pero entonces - ¿qué era lo qué esperabas oír? ¿Ese Sawney y Bean eran parte de una organización terrorista que trataba de derrocar al gobierno? El narcotráfico era un gran problema después de todo. Especialmente si dos hombres adultos, quienes estaban involucrados muy profundamente y decidían testificar en contra de sus 'compañeros', aparecían con las gargantas cortadas.

Sin embargo, no explicaba el porqué de qué Annie estuviera involucrada en éste caso. No había duda alguna de que ella había asesinado a Sawney y a Bean T., no discutirías sobre eso con una agencia de la Ley y menos con un reporte especial de uno de sus agentes, pero había algo alarmante sobre eso. Porque no era la parte del asesinato lo que más te asustaba sobre Annie y su parte en el caso.

Era la razón de porqué lo había hecho.

"Annie… Uhm… ¿Annie estaba involucrada con éste narcotráfico?" Decidiste preguntar directamente a Erwin Smith para no tener que molestar a Levi innecesariamente.

"Según nuestro perfilador, no lo estaba." Los faros de algún carro en la calle se colaron por entre la ventana iluminando el rostro de Erwin Smith y notaste lo exhausto que lucía. "¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

Él pregunta en un tono de voz cortés, tan diferente del apático de Levi. Piensas por un momento y luego niegas con la cabeza firmemente.

"Bien." Levi mira la hora en su teléfono. Sus cejas enarcadas denotando que estaba descontento por completo. "Hemos malgastado mucho tiempo hablando y quiero asegurarme de qué haz entendido el plan."

Tú enganchas tu mirada en la de Erwin, esperando que él explicara todo, pero él mueve su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

"No sé el plan tampoco," él dice y cuando tú frunces el ceño, añade, "No tenía idea de que Annie Leonhardt se encontraba en tu apartamento ayer. Si Levi no me hubiera informado, todavía estuviera pensando que la arrestaríamos hoy. Pero no lo haremos y es por eso que necesitamos un plan sólido de acción. Desde que Levi te trajo aquí con él inmediatamente en el medio de la noche, yo presumo que él tiene uno y que te incluye a ti también."

Smith le da a Levi, quién sigue parado cerca de la mesa, un asentimiento, para que hablara. Tu compañero de piso se cruza de brazos.

"Pensé que primero le ibas a explicar las condiciones de su cooperación para con nosotros primero."

Erwin mueve la mano sin darle importancia. "Es sólo una firma en un documento. Nos encargaremos de eso luego. Dinos sobre tu plan, por favor."

Levi se aclara la garganta, "Hacemos que Leonhardt piense que puede escapar, manteniéndola vigilada al mismo tiempo."

Lo observas en silencio, esperando por su continuación. Cuando él no dice nada más, tú parpadeas. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es tu plan sólido de acción?"

Increíble. Tú posas tu mirada sobre Smith, estando segura de que está dudando sobre el plan de su subordinado.

Para tu sorpresa, Erwin mira a Levi con atención. "¿Hanji sabe?"

"Le pasé un mensaje hace una hora."

Tus ojos se abrían más y más con cada palabra que decían. ¿En serio Smith estaba tomando en cuenta el plan de tu compañero de piso?

"¿Estás seguro de qué recibió el mensaje?"

"Sí, ella lo confirmo."

"Genial."

Tú jadeas, "¿En serio creen que Annie es así de estúpida? Ella probablemente ha tirado su teléfono móvil a la basura y no va a regresar a su apartamento próximamente. Sin ofender, pero realmente quiero ver cómo se las arreglarán para rastrearla ahora."

Levi te mira.

"Tenemos nuestros métodos, (nombre)," Erwin dice. "Confía en nosotros."

Tú bajas la cabeza. "Lo siento, no quise sonar grosera. Estoy muy cansada. No entiendo nada."

"Mi error."

Tú levantas la cabeza. ¿De verdad Levi había dicho eso? ¿O sólo estabas imaginando cosas?

"Mi error," él repite y tu boca se abre. "No me explique claramente."

Smith se adueña de la situación, "Levi quiere arrinconar a Annie Leonhardt en un solo lugar, presumiblemente en un aeropuerto porque probablemente esté tratando de salir de la ciudad. El primer paso qué debemos realizar es rastrearla. No te tienes que preocupar por eso – Hanji Zoe nunca nos ha fallado en conseguir a la gente que queremos. Habiendo hecho eso, creamos una falsa sensación de seguridad. No bloqueamos los aeropuertos. Nosotros la dejamos 'escapar'. Si nuestra fugitiva trata de tomar un taxi, nos aseguramos de que es de los nuestros. Si decide irse por tren, la sorprendemos en el medio de la ruta."

"¿Y qué conmigo?"

Erwin se encoge de hombros. "Buena pregunta. ¿Levi?"

Tu compañero de piso suspira irritado. "Aún hay una pequeña posibilidad de que algo salga mal. Si algo inesperado ocurre, tú le hablas."

"¿Tú crees que ella ha de escucharme?"

"¿Tú crees que ella ha de escucharnos?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Mi compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

_Ésta fanfic es traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original en inglés por: Maddie612_

* * *

Erwin Smith te observa mientras abandonas la cocina, te sugirió que descansaras en un sofá en su oficina. Con unos segundos de duda, Levi se sienta donde antes estabas sentada. Él mira a su superior que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, se inclina en el espaldar del asiento, sus manos detrás.

"¿En qué piensas?" él pregunta.

Smith posa sus orbes azuladas sobre él. "Una persona interesante."

Levi tensa la mandíbula. "Me refiero al plan."

"No se me ocurre nada mejor, así que tendrá que ser ese." Erwin descansa su barbilla sobre su mano. "Realmente espero que la señorita (apellido) no tenga que tener que ver con ese plan. Si algo le llegara a pasar-"

"Esa posibilidad no existe."

"-nos meteremos en más problemas."

Las cejas de Levi se enarcan ligeramente aunque su expresión sigue siendo inexpresiva. El mismo viejo Erwin – siempre listo para hacer sacrificios sólo para poder obtener el triunfo.

Hay un ligero tono tentativo en la voz de Erwin Smith cuando vuelve a hablar, "Me estaba preguntando - ¿volverás al apartamento una vez que capturemos a Annie Leonhardt?"

Levi lo mira por un largo rato, sus cejas se juntan. "La cantidad de preguntas que estás haciendo hoy es atemorizante."

Con eso, el desvía su mirada a la izquierda, hacia el pasillo por el cual tú habías abandonado la cocina. Él sabe que el plan que propuso no es más que una apuesta; lo mismo pensaba su superior. Y sin embargo, Erwin le daría una oportunidad. Una vez más, ese hombre estaba viendo algo que Levi no podía.

"Hanji tendrá que apurar el rastreo de Leonhardt," él gruñe.

* * *

Tú cierras con cuidado la puerta que te lleva hacia la oficina de Erwin. Está oscuro dentro pero las luces provenientes de las lámparas de las calles se cuelan por la ventana permitiéndote localizar el pequeño sofá en la esquina de la oficina. Incluso en la luz tenue, lucía costoso.

Y todo lucía como si hubiese sido sacado del más costoso y lujoso catálogo, te diste cuenta con una sonrisa torcida. Incluso en la cocina las sillas se veían de muy buena calidad. Mientras más pensabas en ello, te dabas cuenta de que realmente necesitabas descansar. Pensando sobre sillas en un momento como aquel. Definitivamente necesitabas una siesta.

El sofá resultó tan cómodo, tal y como te lo esperabas ya que el dueño era no más que el jefe de toda la 'legión de reconocimiento'. Acomodándote en el sofá, trataste de deducir su color pero no pudiste debido a la oscuridad.

Blanco. Quisiste adivinar y ese fue el primer color que se te vino a la mente. Erwin Smith lucía como el tipo que tenía un sofá blanco en su oficina.

Te diste cuenta de que pasaste tres minutos contemplando el mueble de alguien, y gruñiste molesta.

Desafortunadamente, estar en el mejor y cómodo sofá blanco no te iba a ayudar a quedarte dormida si aún tenías tu ropa casual. Las costuras, ese picor en tu piel con cada pequeño movimiento sin duda lograrían que te quedaras en vela toda la noche.

Con un gruñido, te quitas tu jumper gris y te desabrochas el cinturón. Los arrojaste al piso y dejas escapar un suspiro de alivio. No era perfecto pero mejoró.

Bostezas antes de estirar tus piernas en el sofá. Tal vez no sea blanco, pero es un color claro, mientras tus zapatos están mojados por la nieve. En un visto y no visto tus zapatos aterrizaron en el suelo sonoramente al lado del cinturón.

Libre al menos de algunas de tus prendas incomodas, finalmente te estiras por completo sintiendo el mullido sofá debajo de tu cuerpo. El sueño no venía fácil, así que tratas de recordar alguna de las historias graciosas que Eren te había contado alguna vez.

Después de un momento te encuentras a ti misma pensando en Annie Leonhardt después de todo. ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Cómo se sentirá?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose arruina tu –poca- oportunidad de conciliar el sueño. No es tan ruidoso pero si lo suficiente como para que abras los ojos.

Una silueta aparece en el marco de la puerta, su cara siento iluminada por las luces callejeras.

"¿Durmiendo?" Detectas un deje de hastío en el tono de voz, usualmente rudo, de Levi.

"Desearía estarlo justo ahora." Te apoyas sobre tus codos, y tratas de evitar un bostezo, pero fallas miserablemente. "Eh, ¿el señor Smith ya quiere que me vaya de acá?"

"Desafortunadamente, no," él dice. "Él fue a buscar algunos documentos que dejo en su auto."

Se escucha un –click- proveniente de la puerta cuando Levi la cierra tras él. Aún no logras ver su cuerpo completo, rodeado por la oscuridad, pero puedes escuchar sus pisadas cuando se dirige hacia ti.

Te levantas y te sientas justo en el momento indicado, porque tu compañero de piso se deja caer sobre el sofá a tu lado. El estira su cabeza hacia atrás y exhala lentamente, dejando que el aire provocara un leve silbido cuando saliera por entre sus dientes.

"¿Levi?"

"¿Hm?

"¿De qué color es éste sofá?" Tu fuerzas la vista de nuevo, tratando de vislumbrar algo del color del sofá.

Tu compañero de piso debía estar igual o peor de cansado que tú, porque él simplemente responde, "Beige."

"Beige," repites con un asentimiento. "Estaba cerca."

Sin cambiar de posición, Levi te mira directamente. Al menos eso pensaste – apenas podías distinguir algo gracias a la oscuridad de la oficina.

Como fuese, si tenías razón, él te mira por un buen rato.

"Eh," tú eventualmente rompiste el silencio, "Supongo que nunca fui una buena compañera de piso, ¿verdad?"

Él no responde de inmediato.

"No lo eras," él lo admite por un momento. "Pero yo tampoco fui el mejor compañero de piso, supongo."

Dejas escapar una corta risa, tu garganta se comprime. "Hablando de nuestra…" _Convivencia_, quisiste decir pero te mordiste la lengua justo a tiempo, "… apartamento – no aspiré la sala el último sábado, y era mi turno."

"Lo sé," él bufa. "También sé que no es la única vez que se te ha 'olvidado'."

Traes tus piernas hacia tu pecho, rodeándote las piernas con los brazos en un agarre ajustado. Aquel intercambio de palabras era lo más parecido que habías tenido jamás a una conversación normal con Levi.

Él se pone de pie justo cuando tú abres la boca para seguir con la conversación.

"Ha pasado un rato… Iré a ver tal vez ese bastardo de Erwin se quedó encerrado en el auto," él dice y sale de la oficina, dejándote en la oscuridad.


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas terminas de amarrarte las trenzas, Levi hace acto de aparición en la oficina, junto a Erwin Smith quien traía un maletín en su mano.

"No lo hizo," tu compañero de piso dice, volviendo a encender la luz.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Él accidentalmente no se quedo encerrado en su auto."

"Oh." Tú sonríes ligeramente, pero la expresión de Levi era tan dura como una pared de ladrillos.

"Tengo los documentos," Erwin Smith dice. El palmea el maletín y lo deja descansar sobre el escritorio cuidadosamente. Tomas asiento al frente de él.

Levi se sienta en el sofá tras de ti, haciendo que lo miraras por encima de tu hombro. Levi luce más ceñudo que de costumbre mientras ve la hora en su teléfono. Él nota que tú lo estás mirando, y sin girar la cabeza, posa sus ojos cobalto sobre ti.

Probablemente es la primera vez que no huyes de su mirada. Levi entrecierra los ojos al notar que podías sostenerle la mirada.

Smith se aclara la garganta. El documento que trajo consigo estaba al frente de ti, junto con una pluma negra.

"Léelo cuidadosamente," él dice. "Tenemos tiempo."

Tus ojos leen velozmente el texto. Dice las especificaciones sobre tu colaboración con la legión de reconocimiento. Cinco minutos después, le devuelves la hoja a Smith. Él asiente y comprueba que todo esté firmado correctamente.

"Hablando de tiempo-" Levi comienza a hablar, pero se detiene a la mitad.

Algo comienza a zumbar.

Ustedes se miran entre sí, a la expectativa de algo. Incluso Levi luce perturbado. Erwin mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca su teléfono y se lo coloca en la oreja.

"¿Hanji?"

Al siguiente momento estás estampada en la parte trasera del auto de Erwin con algunas cajas y documentos volando a tu alrededor, cada vez que el auto se desvía bruscamente. Levi tenía sus cejas enarcadas, completamente concentrado en el camino. A su lado, de copiloto, Smith trata de hacer una llamada.

"¿No antes de una hora?" Él murmura en el teléfono. "Sí, su avión despega en tres horas, pero necesito que estén ahí más temprano."

Dejas salir un respiro tembloroso cuando el auto gira en una curva por enésima vez, de nuevo enviando algunos archivos al suelo del auto. Aferrándote a los bordes de tu asiento, cierras los ojos y comienzas a contar.

Diez minutos después, ustedes tres se dirigen al aeropuerto.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntas, tratando de sofocar la creciente ansiedad que te traicionaba con cada palabra que abandonaba tu garganta. "Ella esté abordando por las puertas probablemente, Señor Smith por favor hable con los oficiales."

Erwin se frota la parte inferior de la nuca nervioso. "No es una opción. Necesitamos actuar de manera incógnita. Al menos, hasta que el resto de nuestros escuadrones hagan acto de presencia."

"¡Pero no hay otra forma de atraparla! ¡En algunos minutos ella estará en la liberta de escapar y no podrán encontrarla!" explotas de repente, tus narinas inflándose y desinflándose con ira creciente. Aún estás con la ropa de ayer, toda cubierta de sudor, mechones de cabello se pegan a tu frente y cuello. Smith te mira, aturdido. Tu mirada se dirige al suelo, bajas la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, señor. No quise parecer-"

"Espera," Erwin corta tu disculpa. "¿Dónde está Levi?"

Genial. Como si no tuvieras suficientes cosas en tu cabeza. Miras alrededor en busca de tu compañero de piso, pero gracias a la gente caminando en todas direcciones, apenas puedes lograr ver algo.

"Allá." Smith apunta a tu izquierda. Precisamente, Levi está ahí, tratando de caminar entre la multitud.

"¿Dónde estabas?" chillaste, ambos molestos y aterrorizados. "Estábamos tratando de averiguar cómo capturar a Annie-"

Él te dirige una mirada penetrante, y disgustada mirada. "Lo sé, ¿y por eso estás aterrorizada y haciendo ese escándalo?"

"¿En dónde estabas?" repites.

"En la oficina de boletos. Preguntando si, había algún puesto vacío."

Oh, claro.

"¿Y?" Erwin lo mira expectante.

Debe ser algún tipo de karma, buena suerte o algún suceso psíquico –o tal vez todo eso- porque Levi asiente.

"Oh, gracias al cielo," dices. Y entonces te das cuenta de que eso significa que están a un paso más de enfrentarse a Annie, y sientes una punzada de temor en el estómago.

Smith se ve aliviado también. "Ahora, tenemos que asegurarnos de lo que estamos haciendo. (Nombre), tú vas a comprar ese boleto."

Tú asientes, y la adrenalina crece en tu sistema sanguíneo. "¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer aquí?"

"Conseguirnos tiempo."

"Entendido."

"¿Eres alguna nueva clase de retardado mental o qué?" Levi habla de repente. "Ella ni siquiera tiene algún tipo de documento de identificación. ¿Cómo va a comprar ese boleto?"

"Buen punto. No pensé en eso." Erwin se rasca la cabeza. Está cansado y es más que evidente. "Tenemos que-"

"Además, ya yo lo compré."

Te congelas. "¿Qué? Pero soy yo la que necesita llegar."

Levi bufa, te agarra del brazo, y te arrastra con él hasta llegar al check-in.

"No tienes ningún documento, de todas maneras," él murmura.

"¿Tú si?"

Él te mira. De repente sientes tu mano derecha en tu cintura. Su tacto es gentil, muy diferente a su actitud antipática de costumbre. Tus mejillas están encendidas de un rojo parecido a una cereza al mismo tiempo que le envías una mirada confundida y sorprendida.

"Sólo quédate callada," él susurra antes de que lleguen al escritorio.

Miras su mano y como le entrega el boleto y su pasaporte a la empleada encargada del check-in. Él explica que su jefe ha arreglado una reunión de negocios con un importante inversionista y que espera que lo acompañes. La reunión estaba arreglada para mañana en la tarde y que acaba de enterarse hace unas horas. La mujer detrás del escritorio te mira. El boleto es solo para Levi.

"Mi prometida," él te presenta y da un apretón en la cintura de una manera alarmante mientras tú comienzas a inclinarte hacia un lado, peligrosamente, sorprendida por lo que acabas de oír.

No confías en tus propias piernas.

La conversación sigue. Siendo honestos, pensaste que él actuaría amable y cortés, pero no lo hizo. Él es él mismo. Gruñon, distante, rudo.

_Intimidante._

"Me temo que no puedo darle a su prometida un boleto de abordaje." La mujer detrás del escritorio te sonríe expresando disculpas. "El termina está lo suficientemente lleno."

Cambias tu peso de una pierna a la otra. Es obvio que ella no te dejará pasar.

"Oh, eso es una lástima," hablaste a pesar del descontento de Levi. Su brazo presiona todavía más su agarre contra tu cintura. Tu cabeza está girando. "Levi, yo…"

Tu voz se corta y él te mira, una de sus cejas está levantada. Su cara luce realmente diferente cuando no tiene el ceño fruncido. Es más calmada. Pacifica. Lo habías notado hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Si tan solo él te viera de esa manera más seguido.

Tus siguientes palabras son dichas sin ni siquiera haberlo meditado antes.

Las manos de Levi se deslizan de tu cintura y se vuelven puños. La empleada se muerde el labio inferior.

Por alguna razón, tu corazón se siente pesado.

Levi no te mira ni una sola vez mientras te abres paso por entre la multitud, hacia la seguridad del aeropuerto. No te mira tampoco cuando están en el chequeo.

Eventualmente, reunirías el valor para preguntarle a cuál puerta se dirigían.

"B15," él responde, aún reticente a mirarte. Él te detiene.

Sus ojos van saltando por entre la gente esperando sus vuelos, y entonces, finalmente, él te mira.

"No puedo ir más lejos," dice.

Tú asientes. Ninguno de ustedes podría siquiera imaginar la reacción de Annie. Era mejor que tú la confrontaras que algún miembro de la legión.

"Trata de arrinconarla," él continua. "Habla con ella, lo que sea. Como Erwin dijo – consíguenos tiempo. Estaremos en contacto. ¿No has cambiado de número o sí?"

"No."

"Bien. Si algo ocurre que te haga sentir que estás en peligro, te alejas de ella lo más pronto posible. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."

"Sólo no exageres las cosas."

"¿Eso es todo?"

El presiona sus labios. "Probablemente no, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Vete."

Tú obedientemente giras tu cuerpo y caminas hacia el centro del terminal, ni siquiera tenías una vaga idea de cómo ibas a conseguir a Annie entre tanta gente. ¿Y si estaba usando una peluca?"

"Y ¿(Nombre)?"

Volteas la cabeza para mirarlo una vez más. Él tiene una mirada inescrutable en sus ojos.

"¿Si?"

"Buen trabajo con el boleto de abordaje."


	15. Chapter 15

**Mi compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: Shinge no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. _

_Esta es un fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original por: Maddie612_

* * *

Annie Leonhardt se ajusta la peluca negra que tiene puesta, temiendo que algún mecho rubio se salga de su lugar, delatándola. Después de que gasto una buena cantidad de dinero en ella. Además los lentes de contacto grises que se colocó en el baño público comienzan a irritarle los ojos. Ella tendrá que quitárselos una vez que el avión aterrice.

En efecto sería genial si volviese a revisar si tiene todo lo que necesita.

Annie se dirige a los baños del aeropuerto, llevando su equipaje consigo. Ella se encierra en un cubículo y abre su bolso.

Su pasaporte falso sobresale de uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Ella lo sostiene en sus manos por un momento. Está a nombre de 'Mina Carolina', su nuevo nombre. Por unos segundos ella tiene un deseo incontrolable de arrojar el falso pasaporte por el inodoro. Con un suspiro suave, lo guarda otra vez en su bolsillo trasero e inspecciona el resto de las cosas que empacó.

Una caja con lentes de contacto. Listo.

Dinero. Listo.

Ropa de cambio. Listo.

Un teléfono con una nueva tarjeta sim. Listo.

Una botella de agua que compro en 'Duty Free'. Listo.

Y otras cosas más. Ella se sienta sobre el inodoro cerrado, repasando mentalmente algunas cosas. Le toma ocho minutos revisar todo.

Cuando termina, cierra su bolso y abre la puerta del cubículo. Una última mirada al espejo para chequear que la peluca estuviera en su lugar y…

Annie se congela. Una figura familiar está parada al frente de ella. Familiar, pero sin embargo no como ella la recordaba.

"Annie…"

Unos segundos pasan mientras ella examina tu rostro cansado, y reluciente gracias al sudor. De verdad eres tú.

Tú levantas una de tus manos, casi rogando, y susurras "Annie, háblame, por favor…"

"¿En dónde está él?"

Tú niegas con la cabeza.

"Oh, tú sabes de quién estoy hablando," ella dice fríamente, sigue de pie estática y alerta. Ella luciría como un animal acorralado sino fuera por esa expresión de frialdad en su rostro.

Tú niegas con la cabeza nuevamente. "¿Qué pasa con quién? Annie, te seguí hasta aquí. Solo dios sabe cómo logre-"

"No." Ella tensa su agarre en su bolso que está colgado de su hombro izquierdo. Su rostro sigue siendo inexpresivo y sientes una gota de sudor recorrer tu sien. "Ahora muévete."

Te entra el pánico. Ella no se puede ir. No ahora.

Antes de que Annie te empuje a un lado. La agarras por un brazo. Es un impulso.

"No lo hagas," sollozas, no tenías idea de qué hacer. "No lo-"

Sus labios son un rictus. No te alcanza el tiempo para pestañear cuando ella, con una increíble e inesperada fuerza, te manda al suelo acompañado con un golpe seco.

Tu espalda recibe todo el golpe y el dolor se esparce por todo tu cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Dejas salir una exhalación adolorida.

"Pensé que éramos amigas," dejas salir con un gemido. Esto es demasiado. Lo que habías experimentado en las veinticuatro horas pasadas parecía imposible de soportar para una sola persona.

Los ojos de Annie se abren como platos cuando se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Ella parece dudosa no sabe si irse y escapar u ofrecerte una mano para levantarte. Tal vez ustedes eran amigas después de todo.

Ella no escoge ninguna opción, mirándote desde arriba. Había una pizca de preocupación en su rostro, pero no te importa.

Simplemente ya no te importa.

"Por qué." No es una pregunta lo que se escapa de tu boca. Es una acusación. Miras al piso, tu estomago se encoge.

Annie sacude sus pies.

"¡Por qué!" Repites.

_BANG!_

El bolso de Annie vuela por el baño. Te sobre exaltas un poco más por el sonido que por el miedo.

Ella se muerde su labio inferior tan fuerte que deja salir un aullido. Sus nudillos están blancos al mismo tiempo que está encajando sus uñas fuertemente en ambas de sus palmas. La peluca negra sigue intacta en su lugar. Debe ser una buena peluca.

"Mi padre…" Es la única palabra que dice cuando colapsa sobre sus rodillas.

Y ninguna de ustedes dice nada.

Ambas en el suelo, ambas siguen en silencio y parece ser eterno cuando una mujer de mediana edad entra al baño. Ella te mira y luego a Annie, su mandíbula se desencaja, y abandona el baño sin decir palabra. Te preguntas si iría en busca de seguridad.

Y de nuevo en el cuarto de baño solo se oye tu respiración irregular. Miras a Annie. Su expresión está vacía.

Una vibración casi imperceptible te hace saltar y volver a la realidad.

Los ojos grises de Annie vuelven a la vida también. Y como si hubiese recordado algo, se pone de pie y comienza a recoger las cosas que se cayeron cuando lanzo el bolso.

Te sorprendes cuando su mano derecha aparece al frente de tu rostro. Al principio crees que ella quiere ayudarte a que te pongas de pie, pero después te das cuenta de que – ella solo quiere que le estreches la mano.

Te levantas del suelo de todas maneras. Tu espalda había dejado de doler hace un rato pero cuando la mano de Annie tocó la tuya, una corriente de dolor recorre tu espina.

Ella se voltea para irse. Tú no la detienes.

Todo termino ya.

Antes de que ella abra la puerta, ella te mira por última vez. Esto tiene que ser un gran malentendido. Tiene que serlo. Al siguiente instante, Annie ya no está.

Vuelves a deslizarte hasta el suelo y te cubres los oídos tan fuerte como puedes. No es suficiente para suprimir los sonidos de lucha de afuera.

Sacas el teléfono celular de tu bolsillo y abres el mensaje que acababas de recibir de Levi.

'Tenemos la entrada del baño cubierta, puedes dejarla ir.'

Continuara…

* * *

¡He vuelto gentecita! Perdonen la tardanza, han pasado muchas cosas pero aquí estoy de nuevo para ustedes. Y para seguir actualizando esta super emocionante fanfic. ¡Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favs! ¡Se los agradezco demasiado y la escritora original también! ¡Gracias!

Feliz lectura y escritura.

Saludos, leonhardtrose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mi compañero de piso (Levi x Lectora)**

_Disclaimer: shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

_Esta es un fanfic traducida por: leonhardtrose_

_Historia original por: Maddie612_

* * *

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando te levantas del suelo. Apoyándote del lavabo, te las arreglas para ponerte de pie.

Pestañeas ante el reflejo que ves de ti misma en el espejo. La persona que está al otro lado del espejo no se parece nada a ti. Roja, rostro sudoroso, mechones mojados que se apegan a tu frente y cuello, círculos morados debajo de tus ojos hinchados.

Y tu ropa; te la quieres arrancar. Todo desde tu suéter gris hasta tus jeans azul claro están en una condición horrible. Mojados y sucios. Ni siquiera quieres imaginarte cómo hueles en este momento.

No quieres tocar nada. No quieres que nadie te toque.

Sólo quieres irte a casa.

Con un nudo creciente en la garganta, das unos pasos cortos hacia la puerta y echas un vistazo afuera. Hay policías por todas partes. Algunos de ellos están hablando con seguridad, los demás están colocando cintas de policía por el resto del lugar. Otros deben trabajar para la legión, ya que están vestidos con ropa casual y son libres de moverse por la zona. Todos tienen cara de sueño, por ser despertados y arrancados de su cama a media noche.

Nadie te presta atención. Uno de los oficiales te hace una seña de la mano para que te salgas del baño y así ellos puedan revisarlo libremente. Tú obedeces, ajustándote el suéter más. No te lo has quitado desde que saliste del departamento de la legión, y olvidaste en realidad que lo tenías puesto.

Pasas de largo a un montón de gente, ni siquiera molestándote en mirar alrededor, y una chica pelirroja te alcanza.

"Ah, ¿eres (nombre)? ¡Te he estado buscando por lo que parece una eternidad!" Es la misma chica que habías visto con Levi... ¿ayer? Por el amor de dios ¿fue ayer?

Parece que ella ha respondido su propia pregunta así que te abstienes de responder. Ella luce una chaqueta de color marrón claro que combina con sus ojos ámbar. De repente te sientes realmente avergonzada de cómo te ves.

"Me ordenaron que te llevara a casa," ella continua, poniéndose unos guantes. "Espero que no le tengas miedo a las motos."

"¿Quién te pidió que me llevaras a casa?" Te diste cuenta de que no habías pronunciado palabra desde la confrontación con Annie, y ahora no reconoces tu propia voz. Como si le perteneciera a alguien más.

La chica pelirroja sonríe débilmente. "El Sr. Smith."

"Oh." No sabías qué estabas esperando. "Bueno, no me dan miedo las motos para nada."

* * *

El viaje es silencioso. La chica, cuyo nombre fue pronunciado por ella misma pero se te olvido después de unos segundos, te lleva a casa. Ella te pregunta si estás bien algunas veces. Tú no respondes, sólo te encoges de hombros.

"¿Quieres que esté contigo un rato?" ella te pregunta al frente de la puerta del piso franco. Su preocupación es genuina. Lo sabes.

Pero aun así, niegas con la cabeza.

Ella asiente comprendiendo, gentilmente te da un apretón en el hombro, y te deja sola.

Las llaves del piso franco están en tu bolsillo izquierdo. Es un milagro que no se perdieran con todo el alboroto. Las alcanzas y abres la puerta.

El piso está envuelto en oscuridad, pero no enciendes las luces. Hay un espejo grande al frente de ti. Cuando por fin te ves completamente de pies a cabeza, algo en ti se rompe.

Casi haces pedazos el suéter que traías y lo lanzas al suelo.

Habías sido utilizada. Has sido utilizada por todos. Annie. Levi. Erwin. Por toda la legión de reconocimiento.

Sin desamarrarte los zapatos, te quitas uno y lo lanzas a través de la habitación.

El espejo se rompe en pedazos con un gran estruendo. Quieres gritar, pero ni un mínimo sonido sale de tu boca. Quieres llorar, pero ni una sola lágrima recorre tus mejillas.

Tus piernas no pueden soportar tu peso más. En camino al baño, te deshaces del resto de tu ropa. Todo aterriza en el suelo cubierto de vidrio. Con manos temblorosas abres la llave de la bañera.

El agua está fría al principio y dejas escapar un gemido, sumergiéndote en la bañera. Lentamente, se transforma en un grito ruidoso. Cuando sacas tu cabeza de la bañera, estás gritando a todo pulmón.

Sim embargo, nada de lágrimas.

Ellas llegan cuando gateas hasta tu habitación, desnuda y goteando agua. Todo está en perfecto orden. Levi hizo tu cama.

Un mes antes el único problema que tenías era que Levi no te miraba como tú lo mirabas a él.

Patético.

Jodidamente patético.

Sollozando violentamente, abres el guardarropa, casi desarmando la puerta. No te molestaste en mirar, agarraste ropa interior a ciegas y te la pusiste con manos torpes, de inmediato se empapa de agua.

Otra ola de lágrimas hace que te dobles dolorosamente. Gritas hasta que tu cuerpo es entumecido.

Te toma bastante rato llegar hasta la sala. Ahí, entierras el rostro en la alfombra. Está limpia señal de que ha sido aspirada recientemente. Estiras tus brazos y piernas y notas lo frío que está el pequeño departamento. Detrás de la ventana, la nieve cae del cielo en grandes copos de nieve.

Te colocas en posición fetal, la ira se evapora lentamente no queda nada ya.

Viendo al techo, divisas con el rabillo del ojo, dos tazas en la mesa. Sientes la espalda apegada al suelo, estás despierta pero sientes como te invade el sueño lentamente, acompañada solo por pequeños espasmos y lágrimas.

* * *

Capítulo 16 up, es triste :(. Como siempre; ¡Gracias por sus reviews, follos y favs! Les mando muchos cyber abrazos.

¡Feliz escritura y lectura!

leonhardtrose


	17. AVISO

**AVISO: **¡Holaaaa mis hermosas lectoras de 'mi compañero de piso'! Paso por aquí para avisarles que la autora Maddie612 ha dejado la historia original (en inglés) en un hiatus (pausa) temporal no sé de cuántos meses más, la historia está hasta el capítulo 17, pero no lo quiero traducir todavía porque no quiero dejarlo como la autora :( igual le envio mensajes todos los días esperando que algún día los lea porque yo también leo la historia kyaaaa :'( y también quiero saber como termina. No quiero hacerles esa crueldad. Quiero que sepan que estaré full pendiente de si actualiza o no. También quiero responderle el review a Nic, perdón es que pense que a nadie le había gustado :( si me prometes que lo vas a leer escribiría solo por ti. ¿Lo prometes por la garrita? Yo la sigo si es solo por ti, tú dime. En fin :( espero que este 'hiatus' no sea por demasiado tiempo :( gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favs y follows.

¡Feliz escritura y lectura!

leonhardtrose xoxo.


End file.
